


March 11, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Volcana ran out of a jewelry shop with a necklace in Metropolis. ''I don't think so,'' he said the minute she paused in front of him. He watched while she glowered and tensed. When fire formed around her hand.





	March 11, 2004

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

One scowl materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Volcana ran out of a jewelry shop with a necklace in Metropolis.  
''I don't think so,'' he said the minute she paused in front of him. He watched while she glowered and tensed. When fire formed around her hand.

''I'm not going to hear a sermon from you.''

Amos was barely able to dodge the stream of fire that emerged from Volcana's palm. He glanced at the dark sky prior to a smirk.  
There was going to be rain any minute. Rain able to prevent Volcana from attempting to harm him another time. He stepped back. His eyes were wide as soon as the clouds moved and the sun was revealed. Amos turned to Volcana's sudden smile. Her other fire attack was dodged again.

A tentacle slid from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before it struck Volcana's shoulder and knocked her down. It was used to remove the stolen necklace. The tentacle dropped the valuable and returned to his mouth.

After Volcana stood, she glowered. She stepped back before she fled.

Amos walked into the store and returned the necklace to it. His hat was tilted forward after the owner thanked him. He departed from the jewelry store.

''I'll buy something nice for my daughter,'' Amos muttered as he smiled. His eyes flew open the minute there was a sudden downpour.  
His shoulders slumped while another scowl formed. ''NOW it rains when the fire woman is gone.''

THE END


End file.
